IRIS
IRIS is a character in the Endless Summer series. She is later revealed to be Imogen Rourke, the late wife of Everett Rourke and the late mother of Aleister. She is first seen in ''Book 1'', Chapter 10. Appearance IRIS is blue-tinted due to the fact she is a hologram, and has dark blue hair, blue skin, blue eyes, light blue lips and a blue shirt. As noted by your character, she looks extremely like Lila, which IRIS thinks is because Everett Rourke, her creator, had a 'type'. Personality IRIS is programmed to be helpful and think strategically. She is not programmed to have facial tics, so it is impossible to tell if she is telling the truth or lying. Like Rourke and Aleister, IRIS speaks with a British accent. She has a Positive Social Interaction module that helps her during interactions with the group, such as in Book 1, Chapter 14, when Lila asks her if they are trapped and IRIS says that the module suggests it might be better not to answer the question. Her Achilles heel is Directive 1908, which makes her 100% obedient to Rourke. It also drastically changes her personality, showing another side of her. However, Diego's Catalyst Idol shows it could possibly make her act cold blooded and homicidal. In Book 3, Chapter 9, it is revealed that prior to her to death, she was a scientist who specialized in cloning. Chapters Endless Summer Book 1 * Chapter 10: No Escape * Chapter 11: Rock the Boat * Chapter 13: One of Us Isn't Supposed to Be Here * Chapter 14: Last Night On Earth * Chapter 15: It Was Not Meant To End Like This * Chapter 16: Here's to Adventure Book 2 * Chapter 1: The Unknown Has Always Been a Comfort to Me * Chapter 2: Time Is of the Essence * Chapter 3: Those Left Behind * Chapter 8: Let's promise We'll Do This Again * Chapter 9: Toward a New Horizon * Chapter 13: All We Have is Now Book 3 * Chapter 6: The Ties That Break * Chapter 9: All Our Yesterdays * Chapter 11: Like There's No Tomorrow * Chapter 12: You Mean the World to Me Relationships Everett Rourke IRIS acted as Everett Rourke's personal assistant that he would consult until he told her to self-destruct. In Book 2 Chapter 3, Rourke uses Directive 1908, which resets IRIS's personality and makes her unquestionably obedient to Rourke. In Book 2, Chapter 8, it is revealed that she is the artificial intelligence of Aleister's mother, making her Everett's wife. He is shown to be verbally abusive to her, and it is implied that he had an affair with Olivia Montoya. Your Character When conversing with Rourke, it is shown that she is deeply concerned about Your Character and their classmates despite the fact that she has never met them. When Rourke uses directive 1908 to make her obedient to him, you can either choose to tell her to fight him or call her a traitor. In Book 2, Chapter 8, she tells you that she knows how to get your group off of La Huerta and back home. In Book 2, Chapter 9, she reveals that Directive 1908 prevents from acting against Rourke but she still cares about your group. She reappears in Book 3, Chapter 6 and once again gets your main character and your friends into trouble (due to a reconfiguration), however Zahra manages to reconfigure her again in Chapter 11, allowing her to free Estela from the Omega Mech. Gallery EndlessSummerBK1BTSPlaylist.png|Character Inspiration from PB IRISFULL.jpg|First appearance ESBk3FinalResultswithJakehandfasted.png|Final Results Trivia * In Book 1, Chapter 10, if you guess IRIS' name correctly before Sean finds the note that reveals her name, blood will gush out of your eyes and nose and you will die. The game then warns you against cheating. * Diego's Catalyst Idol shows him and Varyyn getting gunned down by IRIS. This scene is referenced in Book 3, Chapter 6. * Iris has a slightly different design in Book 2, as her pixels are now animated. *In the various scenes in the cloning lab, Iris says "I'm sorry. I can't let you do that". This is most likely a reference to the A.I. HAL 9000 from 2001: A Space Odyssey. *The writing for IRIS' character is inspired by the song, Utopia by Goldfrapp.https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/964598047379415040 * Taage, a writer that worked on Endless Summer, stated, "One clue I haven't seen mentioned occurs in Book 2 when Iris sings part of a traditional lullaby about giving her love "a baby with no crying." This is a clue about Aleister being a clone. http://www.pixelberrystudios.com/blog/2018/4/19/endless-summer * Given that her real name is revealed to be Imogen Rourke, she shares the same forename with Imogen Wescott from It Lives Beneath. References Category:Characters Category:Female Category:'Endless Summer' Characters Category:Rourke International Category:Parents